dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Leonora Castaneda
Leonora Castaneda is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from X''. A woman who wish to rejoin to love ones she lost, ended up being use and sacrifice to bring world to ruin, she now force with task to bring humanity to paradise to have any hope to rejoin those that were taken from her. Appearance Leonora is very sickly looking woman, he skin very pale to white color. Her hair grown very long down to the ground and long enough some her drags as she walks, and her eyes are lifeless as they look she lost all hope. Her default outfit are just a torn and rip white and grey dress with the skirt rip on side and bare foot most the time. And a pair greyish angel wings with noticeable feathers missing or falling. Her her Ex mode she gain two more pairs of wings becoming a Seraph. Her alt outfit '''Salvation', is her in a golden and white dress and pair of health white wings, she also looks more liver with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Her second is Archangel wearing Golden and red marking armor and her wings are golden with a glowing aura around her. Her last alt My Life in Living where she appear before becoming angel wearing a blue sweater showing her shoulders, black skirt and tights and pair of heel boots, she has no wings in this form but appear as gold aura like wings on her back instead. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Leonora Castaneda Suffering Angel – Growing more powerful with more pain she feels. ---- Leonaora is able become stronger with less HP she has and also gain brave with half the amount HP she loses. Leonaora is pretty powerful but is pretty slow and not well defensive. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Leonora's EX Mode is Heaven's Salvation, where gaining Rapid Regen, Holy Glide, Scared Arise, Final Breath. Rapid Regen is a more powerful Regen gaining twice much health faster then normal Regen, Holy Glide give her a auto Glide which is faster and allow her stay in air even after getting hit. This will change effect of Arise no becoming Scared Arise when active gives her Auto-Life status, and Final Breath which gives her HP Attack the Effect if she is as 10% HP even when at full health. Leonora's EX Burst is The Final Pain, her EX Burst is most simple yet the most dangerous EX Burst. Player just much Sacrifice as much HP they want to increase the damage, if she give up about 90% of her HP will deal full power of her EX Burst, anything below will just deal a weaker version. Her Weaker version will only have her summon 10 blade of light grabbing each one and dashes to her opponent dealing damage. If 90% of her HP is given EX burst will fallow by combining all her sword creating a massive sword of light using it to deal the final blow. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Battle Against a True Heroine Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters